


Possibilities

by ad_renalyn_rush



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll roll with it anyway, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, POV Third Person, kagami being goofy is cute, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_renalyn_rush/pseuds/ad_renalyn_rush
Summary: After 9 years, you wonder if you'd see Luka again, he was your first crush, 'puppy love' as they call it. But in all those years you still thought of him, wondering if he still remembers you.Or will a certain Blond model get your heart beating faster?Which path would you take and what kind of possibilities awaits?---------(I've been reading too much * x Reader, so I thought I'd write my own)





	1. Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic, I really don't know where I'm going with this yet but I'll get there as I progress on the storyline. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it, also I'm gonna rely on your comments too! so I can see where and what needs changing and all that, so constructive critisms are very welcome!
> 
> **The story is going to start off slow but bear with me! It'll eventually get better :) thank you for reading you beautiful human <3 **
> 
> \-- _This Chapter more of a 'Reader Introductory Chapter', in terms of the character's age I'm going to be setting it as 22 (Sorry if it's not really your age irl but I just thought that it works with the story, just personal preference...I'm not 22 myself [[lol]] ) reason being, I want the character to meet Luka at a young age. This chapter is also got soft angst (cause I feed off angst..) But anyway here we go! Enjoy ^^_

**_9 years ago_ **

_“Miss (L/N)?”_ you heard someone say but didn’t look up as you continue to stare at nothing in particular _“..Miss (L/N)?..”_ you heard the woman’s voice say once more, you felt the man that was sitting beside you stood up and walked to her, he's probably around the same age as your father, you stared at him for awhile _“Are you her relative?”_ the doctor asked facing the man you didn’t recognize.  
The tall man looked at you and flashed a sad smile before shaking his head _“..No I’m not, I just happen to pass by and saw their car..”_ The man continued to explain, you didn’t say anything, as you try to decipher what had gotten you into the hospital in the first place. 

They continued to have their conversation, you can see sorrow on her face as she gave you a glance, you were still unsure of what was happening, you tried remembering the days events. You remembered getting on a car with your parents together with your father’s colleague who you’ve met before, was sitting at the front with your father. All you can remember was everyone started screaming and your mother taking off her seat belt to wrap her arms around you before the car start to topple over a few times, you remembered opening your eyes and only seeing red- 

You were snapped out of your thoughts as you felt a warm hand gently squeeze your shoulder _“(Y/N)? How are you feeling dear?..”_ she asked giving you a sad smile, again, you didn’t respond but hold her gaze, she sighed as she tries to think of a way on how to unravel the news the way you’ll be able to handle. However, before she even got to start you felt your body tremble, your lips quiver as you tried your hardest to hold all your emotions _“oh sweetie it’s okay to let it out”_ she said as she gave you a hug while rubbing your back _“..I-...w-where are my p-parents?..”_ you choked out, voice cracking as hot tears started streaming down your face. 

She lets you go with a sigh _“I’m so sorry...we really did what we could..”_  
_“W-what do... y-you mean?..”_ you asked, pulling away from her hug. She closed her eyes for a second as she shook her head before looking at you once more _“They..they didn’t make it, I’m really sorry”_. 

She glanced the man that she was talking to a moment ago before looking back at you _“Do you have any relatives that we can call for you?”_ You didn’t respond, still processing the words that you just heard as you began to feel the stinging and throbbing sensation from your cuts and bruises all over your body, just then and there did you realize that your arms, legs and face have bandages here and there.  
_“Don’t worry, we’ll call someone for you, you can sit and wait here”_ the doctor said _“thank you for accompanying her, if you need anything please let us know”_ she faced the man who was standing beside me before heading off. 

_“..I’m sorry..”_ he said, you looked up at him confused, he placed a hand on your head and started petting. The motion made you cry even more, you wrap your arms around his middle ignoring the physical pain you felt as you let your emotions go. He continued to pet your head until you calmed down _“Do you know anyone we can contact to pick you up?”_ you shook your head as you take a step back to wipe your tears _“I-I don’t k-know”_ you sniffled _“I remember having my phone with me b-but I don’t know w-where it is n-now..”_ you looked up at him with your tear stained face _“t-thank you m-monsieur..”_ you felt tears threatening to stream on your face again, he flashed you a gentle smile but didn't say anything as he gives your head another gentle pat. 

You spent hours in the hospital waiting as he sorted out things for you such as the police getting information from him and so on, you learned that he himself is an officer from a different place. You looked out the window as you waited for him to finish getting things sorted and you realised how late it was already, your stomach grumbled reminding you that you haven’t eaten anything throughout the day.

_“We should probably get something for you to eat”_ you heard the man behind you, you looked back at him and you noticed that he has your phone _“here, they found this on the site..we can take a look at it and check if it still works, but first, lets go get some food in your system!”_ he said with a chuckle as he hands you the device that’s in a ziplock plastic, you can see that it’s all scratched up and the screen has been cracked.

You walked and got on the car with him, he noticed that you tensed up as you got on the car, clutching tightly on the seat belt _“It’s ok don’t worry...I’ll drive slowly, I promise”_ he said with a gentle smile painted on his face. You nodded, loosening your grip around the belt. 

He started driving slowly, reassuring you that he stood by his words _“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself yet, my name’s Luciano”_ he introduced himself and both of you drove in silence. _‘..where should I go now?..’_ you thought to yourself, tears threatening to fall once more, you bit your lip and look down on your lap as you tried holding them back _“..If you want you can come home with me? I just think leaving you alone to go back home wouldn’t be a great idea especially after today..”_ you shot up and turned to him with wide eyes, he glanced as he saw you look at him _“oh! Or not? It’s okay, you don’t have to come home with me...I can drive you back to the hospital or the police station..”_ he trailed on as he saw you crying _“r-really?...I can go w-with y-you?”_ you sniffled as you wipe your tear stained face.

Luciano's expression softened as he looked at you before looking ahead _“yes, of course!”_ he confirmed with a grin, you looked ahead and noticed the diner and your stomach decided to grumble once more _“I'm s-sorry..”_ you said meekly feeling embarrassed, you placed a hand on your tummy. 

_“okay, alright I'll get us something soon just hang on a few more minutes”_ he laughed, pulling over by the drive-thru booth to order. After moving on and getting the order you noticed that there's an extra bag which he wrapped up and put aside before he handed you your own bag _“are you not hungry too?”_ you asked as you pull out the burger from the bar, he parked by the diner’s parking area and pull out the other bag _“I'll eat don't worry, I just wrap the other one for my son back home”_ he took a bite of his burger, you both ate in the car before he started driving again _“I think you’d get along with Luka, he’s a good kid”_ he said with a loving smile on his face, you stared at him as the drove on, trying to ignore the longing you felt 

_“y-yeah…maybe”_ you replied, almost whispering to yourself.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heyo ~**
> 
> Here's an update already! I wanted to get this out quick so you guys can get more insight to where I'm going after reading the 1st chapter ^^" this chaper is long-ish (?) I'll do 2 chapters on you and Luka's meeting and all that, I don't really wanna rush it but anyway! here's the first one.
> 
> [[Edited]]

As Luciano turned to the cul-de-sac, you immediately got a view of the house. Compared to the other houses around the block, his was isolated but also look small and cozy from the outside.

 

You noticed the boy sitting by the front porch with an acoustic guitar in hand together with his a beagle who’s laying down by the boy’s feet. He perked up as soon as he heard the car pulling up the driveway. Placing his guitar beside the bench, he started walking up to us.

 

_ “Hey pops!”  _

 

_ “Luka mon fils!  _ _ et hé là  _ _ Boxer”  _ Luciano greeted the boy with a hug. You carefully got out of the car, minding your injuries, making your way over to them.  _ “This is (Y/N), she’s going to be staying with us for a while”  _ Luciano introduced you to the boy who stared at you with wide eyes as he noticed the bandages around your limbs and on your head but didn’t question it, instead, he greeted you with a soft smile  _ “Hi there, I’m Luka and this is Boxer right here”  _ He crouch down to scratch the dog’s ear with a big smile, the dog started wagging her tail in excitement. 

 

You looked at him, he’s a few inches taller than you, he has dark hair, wearing tracksuit bottoms, rock band shirt paired with an unbuttoned flannel over it and sneakers.

 

_ “It’s nice to meet you Luka, and boxer”  _ You greeted, giggling, you crouch down to pet the beagle.  _ “She likes you!”  _ Luka beamed, still petting the beagle as it slowly lays down and rolling on her back asking for belly rubs, both of you looked at each other and giggled. 

 

_ “Alright, Alright let’s go inside”  _ Luciano said with sigh and a smile in his voice while handing Luka the paper bag with food. Both of you got up as well as boxer with a huff with the lack of petting. 

 

_ “Well (Y/N), welcome to our home, it’s pretty small but that’s one of its charms”  _ Luciano said opening the door before taking off his coat to be hung on the coat rack just beside the door. 

 

_ “You can use my room by the way”  _ Luka interjected looking at you with a smile as he rummage for some fries from the bag and popping it in his mouth. He made his way to the kitchen with boxer trotting behind him eager to get some food off of him. 

 

_ “Here, I'll show you around”  _ Luciano said smiling at you, he went ahead and you followed as he show you the different rooms in the house. 

 

You realized that there was nobody else living there apart from the two of them, guilt started setting in, thinking that you may be being a bother.

 

He noticed the melancholic expression you have. With a sigh, he gently pet your head, a motion you became fond of after today as it makes you feel that you’re not alone through all of this mess. 

 

_ “Look, treat this house as your own too, now that you’re in our home, you're now a part of the family”  _

 

_ “Thank you again monsieur…..I really wouldn’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t help me at all”  _ You replied, tears threatening to stream down your face anytime.

 

_ “Now, now, that’s enough crying for one day..I know it’s not easy.. But it’s going to be okay, plus if you need anyone to talk to you can always talk to myself or Luka”  _ He smiled as you nodded with a soft smile on your face. Before leaving you in front of Luka’s room he handed you a small bag with fresh bandages, sterile solution and some tablets that you may need. 

 

_ “Before I forget, they gave this to me at the hospital, that should last you a couple of days before we need to buy some. You should get some rest, it’s been a tough day...Also, you don’t have act so formal around us, just call me Luciano”  _ he gave you one last pat. You thanked him once more before he made his way to his room. You then walk towards the kitchen where his son is. 

 

He was humming, a soft smile on his face as he does the dishes. Luka stopped, noticing your presence in the room _“Hey (Y/N), do you need something?”_ He asked, slightly turning to you while he continue to do the washing up.

_ “O-oh! Um.. I'm just about to get water, I just need to take meds”  _

 

_ “Sure thing, just open the fridge and there's some bottled water there”  _ You walk up to the fridge to get yourself a bottle before taking the tablet. Once he finished, he offered to show his room so he can fix your bed. 

 

_ Welcome to my room? Sorry...it’s not the most organised place in the house”  _ He chuckled, holding the door open for you as you step inside. Luka made his way to his wardrobe to get some clean clothes for you to change into.

 

You stood in the middle of the room in awe with all of the instruments in his room  _ “W-wow……”  _ You look around surprised, familiarising yourself with the new environment. 

 

You saw various instruments in his room, a ukulele, both acoustic and electric guitars, a keyboard by the window, and there are posters of rock bands up on the walls. However, what got your attention is a frame that has 5 guitar picks in different colours. 

 

He noticed what caught your attention  _ “Uh...yeah...I collect guitar picks that has meaning to me...pretty cheesy i know..also here”  _ Luka explained _ ,  _ realising what caught your attention as he handed you some clean clothing. A slight blush evident on his face in embarrassment. 

 

_ “Not at all... I think it’s really cool!”  _ You exclaim, beaming as you turn to him. He snickered, seeing how excited you are.  _ “Well I’m glad you like it as much as I do”  _ He chuckled, covering his face with his hand.  _ “I-I’ll just go and get ready for b-bed”  _ you said taking the clothes from him and averting your eyes from him, as you felt your cheeks getting hot.

 

He let out a sigh, smiling as he calm himself down. Once you step out of the room, he then got on with preparing the room for both of you. Once you got back, you noticed that there’s a single mattress on the floor with a duvet and pillows, Luka by the desk writing something with his headphones on. 

 

He seem to know when you’re around as he turn away from what he is doing and swivels his chair slightly to face you, _ “You can use my bed, I changed the covers”  _ He said smiling. He stood up, closed his notebook and sat on the mattress. You notice that he’s now in his pj’s too, ready for bed. 

 

_ “Um..are you sure? I’m fine sleeping on the floor..I mean this is your room after all..”  _ You said, standing by the foot of the bed.  _ “No can do mademoiselle, I’m already comfortable here”  _ He put up the covers over half of his body as he sits up  _ “Hmm...we should probably get you some clothes tomorrow..My clothes doesn’t really fit very well but it’ll have to do for now”  _ He snicker. 

 

_ “T-thank god it’s the weekend huh”  _ You said slightly blushing as you felt his gaze, you tried hiding the blush on your face by getting on the bed. Once you were all settled in, Luka turn off the lights and turn on the night light using his phone, which you thought was pretty cool.

 

You shuffled under the covers for a bit trying to get comfortable, you let out a sigh which didn’t go unnoticed by Luka who was still wide awake but didn’t say anything.  _ “Um..Luka?”  _ you called in a soft voice 

 

_ “Hm?”  _ He hummed, placing a hand behind his head.

_ “Thank you..”  _ You said, closing your eyes, hoping that he didn’t notice the way your voice broke.

 

_ “You’re welcome, (Y/N)- I don’t know what you went through, But I’m here to listen if you need me to..”  _ His soft voice pierced you causing the tears to fall once more. Both of you stayed silent and the only thing that can be heard are your gentle cries and sniffles, you knew Luka is listening in as you heard movement and a creak of the bed as he lean on the edge of the bed, which for some unknown reason, comforted you. 

 

He stayed like that until realizing that you have cried yourself to sleep. He sighed, a slight smile on his face before standing up to the covers on you, he gave you a light pat on the head, careful not to wake you up before going to sleep himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *et hé là = and hey there
> 
>  
> 
> _I hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you think so far too, if there's anything that needs changing or if there's any errors, please let me know! I'll try fix it ASAP :D and thank you for reading <3_
> 
>  
> 
> **\- r e n**


	3. Guitar strings and Heartstrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this playlist while writing this chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBML8SXyfQ6eHJDt_tK27JCjPDO--aHUy

Luka woke up as he heard whimpers and scratches just behind his door, he sat up as he gently rub his eyes and yawn  _ ‘7:00 AM’  _ the red light on the clock read. 

_ ‘Oh god….too early on a sunday..boxer why are you like this’  _ he internally groaned while making up his bed, placing the folded duvet on the chair along with the pillows before gently sliding the mattress under the bed, trying not to wake you up.

He recalled what had happened last night, while he quietly made his way out the room.  _ “Sorry buddy, can’t go in there”  _ he quietly said to the beagle, gently closing the door behind him with a soft click. He walked towards the bathroom with boxer following him.

_ “...seriously? Look, I love you but will you just…..no..don’t..”  _ he reasoned out but the beagle kept looking at him with her big puppy dog eyes, not wanting to be alone  _ “oh god why do I even try….”  _ he sighed scratching the back of his head as he gave in and left the door open by just a crack. He continued to get ready while boxer stayed in the bathroom with him sitting quietly.

_ “Well, let’s just go cook up some breakfast for everyone I suppose”  _ he gave boxer a pet before heading to the kitchen, boxer behind him wagging her tail. 

 

He noticed that no one's there yet and proceeded to take boxer's food and water bowl to fill them before proceeding onto cooking up breakfast. 

He heard the door open followed by boxer barking, he walked up to see who's by the door 

_ “oh hey pops”  _ he greeted, bowl in hand as he continue to mix the eggs. 

_ “well you up early, also here”  _ Luciano teased, placing the paper bag on the table 

_ “you got boxer to thank for that”  _ he shrugged, giving his attention in to pouring the eggs onto the pan _ “Croissant? Also, aren't you off today? Why are you up early?”.  _

_ “yeah, but I'm going to the station to make some calls for (Y/N) and I need to let her school know she won't be in for a while as well...I'm surprised you didn't ask anything about her”  _ Luciano said, as he presses a button to brew coffee. 

_ “....yeah well.. I don't wanna just pry into someone's life y'know, plus if I want to know anything.. I'll just ask her myself”  _ he replied, smiling to himself. 

Luciano looked at him surprised  _ “huh….when you say things like that I forget that you’re 12”  _ he chuckled ruffling Luka’s hair  _ “...stop messing with me old man, you know I’m 15… right?...”  _ Luka responded with an unamused expression which made his father laugh even more so, typical father - son banter.

 

They both heard boxer zoom from the kitchen to the hall as she spotted you, you giggled giving her pets  _ “Good morning boxer and good morning to you guys too”  _ you greeted diverting your attention to them. 

 

_ “Good morning (Y/N) did you sleep well?”  _ Luciano asked, taking some plates out from the cabinets to place on the table  _ “Take a seat, food’s almost done”  _ Luka piped in, placing the omelette and sausages on separate plates.

_ “Um yeah, I did, thank you”  _ you smiled  _ “um..is there anything I can help you guys with?” _

_ “You can just take a seat, I just finished cooking”  _ he beamed, placing both plates down in between the three clean plates on the table.

 

The three of you continue to eat and chat about what plans they have for today, Luciano reminded both of you to go hit the shops later on and mentioned that he's going to make calls in search  for your relatives and inform them about what had happened as well as letting the school know about your current situation. 

After breakfast, you told him the name of your school before he headed out to the station, you then helped Luka cleaning up.  _ “I’ll try find some clothes that may fit you...hopefully” _ handing you a plate for you to wipe dry as you nodded in response. 

 

He rummaged through his closet on the hunt for clothes that's decent enough for you to wear, while you were in the bathroom rebandaging. You winced, slowly unwrapping the cuts that weren’t stitched up, you look at yourself in the mirror realising that your injuries could have been way worse if your mother didn't protect you from the impact. You let out a shaky sigh and focused on the stinging sensation all over your body. 

 

_ “(Y/N)? I found some of my old clothes this probably will fit you better”  _ Luka knocked on the door. You cleared your throat before slightly opening the door, you were standing behind it as you peek your head out and reach an arm out and thanked him. 

He spotted the fresh stitches and cuts on your arm, with eyes wide he gently grabbed your wrist without thinking.

_ “U-um...Luka?...” _

 

_ "Oh..I’m sorry, I don’t know what's gotten into me”  _ he lets you go, smiling awkwardly with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. You told him it was fine before he walked away. He was sitting on the bench by the porch with a guitar in hand as he lazily strum, thousands of scenarios running through his head as his curiosity peaks, he snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door open and both of you went off to town. 

The day continued with both of you buying necessities and few clothes for you since you didn’t know how long you’re going to be staying with them. You got to know a bit more about Luka throughout your little outing. You learned that he’s in his last year in collége and that he just turned 15 last month which makes him a year older than you.

 

_ “So when’s your birthday then?”  _ both of you walking leisurely and taking in the scenery at Seine River. 

_ “November 22nd”  _ You took a sip from the hot chocolate he bought you.

He blinked and stared at you for a bit as you noticed he stopped walking beside you  _ “Wait- isn’t that next week?”  _ he questioned.

_ “Oh….is it? I don’t even know the days anymore”  _ you turned to his direction and smiled meekly at him. He let out a chuckle as he gave you a pat on the head, you couldn’t help but giggle in return before both of you continued walking side by side again.  

 

As you near the house, you both noticed a police car parked in front of the house together with Luciano’s car, which made you both looked at each other wondering if something had happened. You were greeted by boxer, zooming to both of you before zooming everywhere in the house.

 

_ “Welcome home”  _ Luciano greeted with a smile, you noticed an unfamiliar face sitting beside him which both of you greeted her politely. Luka offered to take the shopping bags in his room, just like he already what was about to happen and gave them privacy.

Luciano gestured for you to come sit with them to discuss the information they found. After another introduction to his colleague they went ahead telling you about your distant relative that reached out to them after finding out what had happened through the family of your father's co-worker that was with you that day of the accident. 

 

_ “She’s currently living in Japan, and there’s still some things to be discussed and we're still unsure when she's going to visit you here, so for the meantime you're going to be stuck with Luka and I”  _ he let out laugh trying to lift the mood. 

Once they finished letting you know about the funeral arrangements and headed back to the station, you decided to laze around the backyard where the beagle is. As soon as you opened the back door you saw Luka, and just like the yesterday when you first saw him. Guitar in hand, eyes closed and strumming melodies, probably lost in his own world, you thought. 

 

You sat down on grassy part of the yard and listened to him playing. It was sad, you thought to yourself once more, it’s as if he can read the emotions in your heart. You didn’t know how long you stayed like that with him as you let the tune resonate with you.

 

You continued to listen with your eyes closed, you let out a sigh as the light breeze caress your face, not noticing a pair of ocean blue eyes peering at you. 


	4. Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally got to update this (^o^)
> 
> I'm introducing bits of Marinette and Adrien on the incoming chapters (including this one)
> 
> thank you for reading you lovely Human!  
> Also!... Read end notes pls <3

It’s been 9 years since you were taken in by the Couffaines’ for a month. There has been a great deal of change since then, though that significant month became the most eventful time in your life. 

 

During that one month, celebrating what suppose to be your special day at a funeral was unexpected. It was glum, silence was deafening but the Couffaines and your parents friends were present, everyone expressing their condolences. All the while Luka was there comforting you, in fact ever since you opened up to him about the accident one night, he became protective and supportive of you. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dark clouds coupled with strong winds started rolling in during the day, alarmed, you kept checking the weather out the window hoping it would get better. 

 

_ “hey, you alright?”  _ Luke questioned, not looking away from the screen as he continue to fumble with the controller. 

 

_ “mhm… just thinking it's gonna be bad tonight”  _ you sat hugging your knees against your chest. 

 

He replied with a hum focusing on his game, you shook your head trying to keep anxiety at bay and continue to watch Luka playing his game to distract yourself. Nighttime arrived and you start to feeling restless noticing that it only got worse, you let out a sigh heading up to your shared room paying no mind to Luka who’s playing with boxer on the couch, missing the concerned glance he gave you as you walk pass them.

 

There are things that you didn't like growing up like Brussels sprouts, bugs, clowns and many more. One of them being thunder and lightning, unfortunately for you that seems to be what the world has to offer tonight. 

 

You accidentally slammed the door shut in panic, making Luka get up from his seat to go to you. You made sure the windows were tightly shut close, pulled down the blinds along with the heavy curtains over it, you took Luka’s headphones from his desk and put it on before hopping on the bed and wrapping yourself in the blanket, not caring that the headphones are not plugged on any device as long as it drowns the noise from your surroundings.

Luka knocked on the door a couple of times, worried that there was no response, he immediately swung the door open but not enough to hit the wall. Confused, he stood there assessing the situation: A messily wrapped human burrito with headphones on. Chuckling, he walked over to check on you.

With your eyes closed while reciting the multiplication table in your head in attempt to distract yourself as well as having a noise cancelling headphones on, you didn’t hear Luka knocking nor walking in. You flinched hearing the muffled sound of thunder, burying yourself more under the covers. Luka being the attentive lad that he is, understood the situation and quickly went over to where his instruments are in the room, he flipped the switch on and lift up the cover of his keyboard revealing the white and black keys.

You felt the covers being shifted, you slightly open your eyes and saw Luka tucking your sides making you into a perfect human burrito, not too tight but not too lose. You feel your cheeks warm in embarrassment, you open your mouth ready to say something but he noticed you first.

 

_ “comfy?”  _ he beamed at you, he saw the confusion in your face before taking off the headphones from you chuckling. He stood, towering over you  _ “look (Y/N)....I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner”  _ he sighed, scratching the back of his head with a sad smile on his face which made you blush even harder.

_ “But it’s not your fault, there’s really no need to apologize..plus it’s not like you knew about it in the first place”  _ you shook your head with a smile. You both look into each other’s eyes with gentle smile on your faces before Luka guffawed, you watch him with wide eyes, unsure what just happened and with his contagious laugh, you ended up joining him.

_ “I-… Oh god.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”  _ he exhaled, calming himself down  _ “It’s alright, if I’m where you are I’d probably do the same..burrito moment I guess?”  _ you giggled, slowly sitting up wiping your eyes as it forms tears from laughter. You momentarily forgot about your fear until both of you hear a distant rumbling. 

_ “Here, wear this and get comfy, I just need to set up something for a sec”  _ He handed you the headphones back and made his way to where the keyboard is, you put on the headphones placing one cushion properly on your ear and the other just behind your ear, in case he wants to converse you won’t miss it. You watch him with curious eyes as he takes out a jack splitter and earphones. He plugged in both head/earphones in the jack splitter, he wore one of the buds in his ear and pressed down on a key testing the volume. He chuckled, amused with your surprised expression before playing a couple of notes to test it out further. 

 

_ “You good?”  _ you can hear the glee behind his soft voice and you nodded bringing the covers over your shoulders instead of laying back down. He started playing, you watched him, you can see how happy he is in his element. You caught yourself blushing as you gaze at him and felt your heart skip a beat, afraid that he’ll turn to you, you averted your gaze before sinking yourself in the covers further feeling confused and unsure about your emotions. Luka started humming as he plays the keyboard, you closed your eyes captivated by his music. 

 

You felt safe and secure and just then and there, you start to open up. Like box being opened, bit by bit you open up to him, he didn’t stop playing nor did he say anything, just like the first night you cried and him being in the room but still found comfort in his presence. Though this time not a tear was shed, in fact you felt at peace with yourself after keeping the thoughts in your head and letting it out. You knew he was listening intently as you notice some off key notes when you talk about the recent events. 

 

_ “Thank you, Luka”  _  You said in a soft voice, adoration in your voice. 

 

The music stopped so did the storm outside, you turn to his direction ready to ask if he’s alright, only to be met with his ocean blue eyes in front of you. He knelt down, slightly leaning on the edge of the bed as you both stare into each others eyes. You can clearly see the pained expression on his face before pulling you into a tight hug.

 

And just like that, right there and then, you realised how much you like this boy. 

 

_ “I'm so sorry”  _ you hear his voice crack as the words left his mouth. You can feel your heart thumping loudly when he finally pulled you in for a tight hug, you hugged him back as he utter words of comfort in your ears. And just like that, the wheel started turning..

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ “(Y/N)?.... Earth to (Y/N)!”  _ you blinked seeing a hand being waved on your face pulling you back from your thoughts.

 

_ “err..sorry, sorry, here now”  _ you said with an awkward smile  _ “sorry, what were you saying?”  _ you look down poking around your food. You’re currently with your friend Kagami, you look at her while eating your omurice as she rambles on about her kendo classes and the girl she’s taken a liking to. You let out a giggle as she talks of the mystery girl, fumbling on her words with pink tint on her cheeks.

 

_ “Ugh...how do you approach someone?!”  _ she questioned with an exasperated sigh placing her head on her hands  _ “Help (Y/N)!” _

_ “Well, have you tried saying hello? That’s how a person usually approach someone”  _ you deadpan before popping a spoonful of omurice in your mouth.

_ “Oohh wow! I’ve never thought of that. AT. ALL!” _

_ “Look, stop overthinking things, it’s not like you’re gonna get married after saying ‘Hi’ to her or something...that’s if you EVER get to say that”  _ you let out a laugh while she scowls at your remark. Kagami breathed out deeply, calming herself  _ “ok fine, you’re right...baby steps..ugh emotions!”  _ she cringed at herself  _ “Alright, thanks (Y/N)..gotta run now though, Kendo calls, catch ya later?”  _ she got up from her seat picking her bag up before giving you a hug, you hugged back and nodded  _ “go get you some!”  _ you wink at her with a big grin on your face, she rolled her eyes at you and huffed before leaving you at the cafeteria  _ “mata ne~”  _ you said, earning a wave back from her. 

 

Food all consumed, you get up taking your things with you before heading out of the campus, saying  _ ‘goodbye’  _ and _ ‘see you later’  _ to other students you're acquainted with. 

 

You're currently a student in Seikei University majoring in Cultural Studies, since you moved from Paris to Japan, you've taken quite a liking to Japanese culture, which pushed you into taking up the course.

You have been living in Japan for a while now, in Kichijoji to be exact, which is in the west side of Tokyo. Unfortunately you're not in contact with either Luka and Luciano ever since you moved from France, though you still wonder about how they're doing from time to time especially the dark haired boy that you used to know. 

 

It didn't take you long to figure out that you had feelings for Luka, to be fair he didn't make it hard for you to fall for him either, he was very comforting, selfless and always treat people with kindness. You knew deep down that it was that one night when you opened up to him that you became aware of your feelings. Afraid that you'll be rejected, you didn't confess to him at all, for all you know he only sees you as a friend or even as a sister. 

 

Luka introducing you to one of his friends named ‘Marinette’ didn't make you feel any better either. Truth be told, after meeting her you realised that Luka acts differently around Marinette compared to when he was with you. 

 

You shake your head trying to trying not to let your thoughts consume you as you go out and about. As you pass a konbini [convenient store] you did a double take on one of the many posters that’s plastered on the window as you noticed a familiar face.

 

You stop on your tracks, skimming through the poster you read the words  _ ‘catwalk’/ ‘[date]’/ ‘Gabriel’/ ‘[place]’/ ‘Adrien Agreste’.  _ You analyse the photo on the poster, it's a headshot of Adrien with a split lighting, you can see that the theme of the photograph is dark and alluring he had a smirk on his face while biting his lower lip, there's no doubt that puberty treated him well, too well if you'd say so yourself. This wasn't the same boy you used to see the face of back in Paris, this is definitely a Man. 

 

You take out your phone taking a picture of the poster to put up in your social media 

 

_ “... He got his sides shaved?! @adagreste let me breathe? _

_.  _

_.  _

_ P.S. When/if you're in Tokyo, eat curry.”  _

 

You tweeted before putting your phone away continuing on your journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×× when I said 'sides shaved' I was referring to his hair, if anybody didn't get it ××
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I've really been demotivated cause I keep thinking I have really bad vocab and Ive been trying to improve and I don't feel like I am which upsets me, hence, I was stuck for a bit. But I'm all good now lol I don't want to leave this plot hanging 
> 
> \- this is probably the longest chapter so far so I'm cutting it into two chapters. 
> 
> \- currently working on the other one to make it more like a 'chapter' than a 'continuation'... If that make sense lol
> 
> \- i also want to thank you for the kudos that you've left in my story, I really appreciate them TT^TT I'd be honest, I didn't think that anyone would actually like my stories, since I'm never confident with my work in general but seeing kudos here, even just a bit makes me really happy so thank you very much!


	5. Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more Adrien!  
> I'm pretty happy with this one, so hopefully you guys like it too :)
> 
> NOTE:  
> (Y/N/N) = your nickname  
> (U/N) = username  
> (H/N) = handle name  
> \--------------------------  
> Also for the messenger, i just put in ''MfknEmpress'' as your nickname...I couldn't think of anything and I didnt wanna leave it as (U/N) or something while writing, didn't want it to be bland ^^"
> 
> [[Grammar and spelling edits (10/01/19)]]

_ “Tadaima”   _ Y ou called out closing the door behind you. 

 

_ “Ah, Okaeri nasai (Y/N/N) - chan”   _ Y ou Aunt responded, peeking out from the kitchen  _ “you're home early today”  _ she ask heading back to what she was doing. 

 

_ “Mhm, Kagami got club activities so I thought I'd head home and rest up”   _ Y ou head towards the little shrine in one of the rooms after taking your shoes off. You proceeded to kneel down  _ “Bonjour, Maman et Papa”  _ you greeted, soft smile on your face as you look at their photo together before ringing the bell and clapping once **[I'm not too familiar with the Japanese tradition so idk what I'm at, sorry!]** _“…Tu me manques "  _ Y ou sighed, closing your eyes for a moment before smiling once more, fending off sad emotions. 

 

After dinner and washing the dishes, you went on ahead to take a bath. Once you’re done with doing a body scrub and washing, you then got in to the tub slowly, you can feel your muscles relaxing as you submerged your body in the hot water, you close your eyes and let out a sigh letting your thoughts drift off.

 

~~~~~~

 

It was turning out to be a good day, the weather’s great it was sunny and warm, gentle breeze here and there. You were alone with boxer at home, being a weekday, both Luciano and Luka were out for work and school.

 

You sighed dropping yourself down in the sofa, bored out of your mind for not having an everyday routine with not a lot of things to distract you, making it harder for you to keep yourself from thinking about the tough previous weeks. Boxer jumped up on the sofa, trotting to lay on your chest. 

 

_ “Hm, You bored too? Wanna go for a walk?”  _ Boxer wags her tail in excitement while you rub the back of her ears. You moved boxer as you get up from the sofa to take her leash, she follows you barking in excitement. You giggled, hooking her leash to her collar. 

 

Not long after, you were walking boxer out around the park, both of you taking advantage of the sunny weather. Looking around you start to notice the new Gabriel brand posters around town and even in the park through banners, featuring Paris’ Golden boy, Adrien Agreste.

 

All you really knew about him is that he’s Gabriel Agreste’s only son and that he’s been modeling for his father’s brand since he was a kid, sure enough he's very handsome and even though he's practically blinding everyone with his dazzling smile in posters, his eyes says otherwise.  _ ‘Huh..or maybe I'm just reading into it too much..either that or I've been watching too much drama’ _ you thought to yourself. 

 

As you continue your walk you notice a familiar dark haired boy sitting on one of the benches. You smiled knowing who it was, before realising he wasn't alone. A girl walked up and sat down beside him, he instantly perked up flashing her his brightest smile, which could have blinded you if you were on the receiving end.  

 

You stood there for a while as your brain start to play out scenarios about who she may be to him.  _ ‘Maybe his girlfriend? He doesn't usually look THAT dorky…but maybe that's his sister? He did mention he got a younger sister living with his mom- wait a minute…It's too early to be out of school right? Is he playing hooky?!’  _ You frown as you let your thoughts run free but you were immediately cut off as you hear Boxer bark at their direction. 

 

_ “Shh! Boxer please calm down”  _ You panic as you frantically pet her in an attempt to calm her down. But it was too late, they already spotted both of you. Boxers tail started wagging as soon as Luka and the mystery girl started walking up towards you. 

 

You gulped before sending an awkward smile with a small wave their way, Luka waved back as boxer run towards the girl.  _ ‘oh..I guess she really is Luka’s sister..?’  _ you were unsure, however, since Boxer wasn’t cautious around her at all, well not that she’s a feisty one in the first place, you assumed that he’s the girl that he told you about. 

 

You couldn’t hear what they were saying prompting you to walk up to them. You introduced yourself to the girl who turned out to be Luka’s friend named  _ ‘Marinette’  _ You learned that they’re in the same class and that they actually do have a half day today, therefore, throwing your  _ hooky  _ idea. You ended up hanging around with them for the rest of the day until both you and Luka decided to walk home. 

 

_ “I hope I didn’t ruin any of your plans with your friend”  _

 

_ “Oh, not at all...we just didn’t know what to do for the rest of the day really...how was your day though?”  _ Luka responded with a soft smile on his face looking ahead as both of you continue to walk, Boxer trotting ahead. 

 

_ “Well you know, the usual...saving pups and kittens all over paris and make our house a shelter”  _

 

_ “Damn...talk about heaven”  _ He chuckled, amused at the made up plot. He fished out his phone from his coat pocket checking the message that he’d just gotten. He smiled to himself reading the message. 

 

_ “ --So yeah what do you think?” _ You told him about wanting to go somewhere this weekend, you looked up realising that he wasn’t paying attention to what you were saying. For some reason your chest felt heavy. You frowned, unsure of the new feeling before looking ahead once more. 

 

_ “So Marinette was it? She seems really nice”  _ Luka hummed, the question took him by surprise. 

_ “o-oh yeah, she is…she's a bit of a klutz too-”  _ you can already see his features soften without having to look at him, you tighten your hold on the leash, cringing to yourself. You didn't know why but it sucked knowing that mentioning her name brought him back from his thoughts only to ramble on more about her, but then again maybe he's just talking her up so you'd befriend her so you'll have more friends. 

 

He wasn't wrong though, as days passed you started hanging out with both of them more, hesitant of your own feelings towards Luka, you ignored how flustered and dorky he gets around Marinette. You actually became good friends with Marinette, there were days when you would go to their bakery just to have a chat with her and you always leave with something in hand,  _ ‘friend perks are great’  _ you thought to yourself as you left the bakery.

 

You ignored the knots in your stomach everytime the three of you would hang out or just simply seeing them together. You can't really blame Luka for liking her, she's way too nice, both of them are pretty much a match made in heaven, they're both beautiful people inside and out. 

 

There were days where you would tease Luka about his evident crush on the girl, he would blush further and trip over his words as he try to deny your claims. Little did he know he’s just making it worse for himself, and to an extent, for you as well. In your head, you tried your best accepting the fact that he does like her, even weighing out the reasons why you should be fine with it. Firstly being that he had known her longer than he had known you, though your mind may have logically thought of the reasons why, you’re too emotionally attached to him that your heart is saying a big fat  **_‘NO’_ **

 

You couldn’t help but feel lead on. Though you knew that he was probably treating you in such a way to comfort you and sees you as a part of the family. However, it didn’t change the fact that you do have feelings for him.

 

~~~~~

 

You slowly open your eyes, realising that you fell asleep in the tub, you dazed out for a moment before getting up. After drying yourself and putting on your pj’s which is basically an oversized shirt and pj shorts, you get out of the bathroom and head straight to your room. 

 

_ “(Y/N/N)? Make sure you dry your hair before going to bed”  _ you hear your Aunt shouted from the living room to you. She knew your habit of sleeping without drying your hair, the last time that happened was a few years back and you got really sick, learning from that mistake, she now reminds you to dry off every time get out of the bath, and you smile at the thought. 

 

After doing what she said, you plop down on your bed. You hear footsteps coming up the stairs then a knock on your door  _ “It's open, you can come in”  _ You sit up turning towards the door  _ “Chamomile tea?”  _ She reaches out the tray and you take the cup with both hands with and thanked her. 

 

_ “Have you told your friend Kagami about your plan yet?”  _ She ask as she sits on the bed with you.

 

_ “hmm.. I haven't, I don't really know how to tell her yet”  _ You replied, looking down on your cup. 

 

_ “Well, I’m sure she’ll understand whatever your reason may be”  _ she smiled, placing a hand on your knee, reassuring you, you thanked her as she left the room. You place the cup on the nightstand after taking a few sips, switching it with your phone. 

 

_ ‘What the…..’  _ your brows scrunched up, confuse at the amount of notifications you’ve gotten in the past few hours when it wasn't with you, topping it off with Kagami’s text messages freaking out. You tapped on messenger first to see what the fuss is about:

 

**_9:15 Feistygami:_** **_“Even a gay like me thinks he lookin hot as shit...oml he knws no bounds, smh ”_**

 

**_9:30 Feistygami:_** **_“SKJHADHFJDK!!!!!!! (Y/N)!!! OMFG OMFG OMGFMFGMFGMFMG!!”_**

 

**_9:32 Feistygami:_** **_“WHERE DAFQ R U?!?!?!”_**

 

**_9:55 Feistygami:_** **_“FKLSADJFSHGLAJ!!! GET UR ASS ON TWITTER!!”_**

 

**_10:00 Feistygami:_** **_“BICTH! WER U??? ARE U DEAD?!”_**

 

**_“Whoa...you good?..and no, I’m alive” :MfknEmpress 10:07_ **

 

**_10:09 Feistygami: “get ur fkin face on twitter!!!”_ **

 

**_“Ok, rude! D: < .... fine..jeez calm your boobs will you lol” :MfknEmpress 10:10_ **

 

Confused and unsure of what’s happening you tapped on the blue bird icon to check why your friend was freaking out. You scroll through retweets and comment notifications from your recent post, which there is a lot of which is a bit unusual for you  _ ‘eh maybe because I @ him?’  _ you stopped after reading the name  _ ‘Adrien Agreste liked your recent Tweet’  _ your eyes widen after reading the next notification  _ ‘Adrien Agreste retweeted your post.’  _ Surprised, you let it process in your brain before frantically tapping on the notification:

 

**_Adrien Agreste_ ** _ @adagreste -  _ **_‘Sorry! Hope you’re alright, thank you for the compliment tho!….hair styled a while back, glad it’s getting a good rep :D’_ **

 

Along with a photo of him hand behind his neck, head slightly lowered with an apologetic smile on his face. You stared at the image a little longer than a normal person would have, if the photo in the poster took your breath away, this one definitely just killed you, twice...or maybe more.

 

You may not be a complete head-over-heels fangirl type of Agreste fan, but getting his attention definitely change that a tad bit, especially when he got thousands or millions of fans worldwide, and there he is, replying to  **your** tweet with a photo, a  **PHOTO.** You breathed in deeply, internally squealing  _ ‘is this how the others feel?!’  _

 

**_10:20 MfknEmpress: “oh fuck oh fuck ofckh fukc!!”_ **

 

**_10:21 MfknEmpress: “IS THIS WHAT THEY CALL FANGRLING?!?! AM I FANGIRLING?!? WTF!”_ **

 

**_“LMFAAOOOOOOO!!! Get ur shit together!” :Feistygami 10:25_ **

**_“Maybe? He RT’d that nearly 2 hrs ago! Ffs ur always late” :Feistygami 10:26_ **

 

**_10:26 MfknEmpress: “I fell asleep taking a bath ok?... >.<...what should I say tho?? I don’t wanna just fangirl and shit! You know I’m not….I think”_ **

 

**_“Mm prolly not? I mean, he famous so its norm to freak out a bit I guess” :Feistygami 10:28_ **

 

**_“You dnt rlly talk bout him...like at all, so ur clear! Lol nd do whatvr! Im off to bed <3” :Feistygami 10:29_ **

 

_ “Psh! Thanks for the help..not”  _ you mumbled to yourself, plopping on the bed once more, already forgetting about your warm drink. You roll on to your stomach and let out a frustrated groan which is muffled by the pillow. You roll on to your back, holding up your phone to read some of the comments on his post. 

 

**_Nino_ ** _ @DjBubbler -  _ **_“stop flirting out in the open ;) #SexAgreste”_ **

**_Adrien Agreste_ ** _ @adagreste -  _ **_“omfg I’m not, this is gna start something..I can feel it already, smh!”_ **

 

**_K_ ** _ @LeChienKim -  _ **_“someone’s been single for….forever? #getUsum”_ **

**_AlyaCes_ ** _ @ladyblogger -  _ **_“HAHAHA! Literally just here for the comments..don’t mind me #getUsum”_ **

 

**_Chloe_ ** _ @bourgeois -  _ **_“ugh stop messing with him! We all know he’s not gna go just for anybody apart from me #plebs”_ **

**_AlyaCes_ ** _ @ladyblogger -  _ **_“boo! Gtfo here lmao”_ **

**_Alix_ ** _ @alixkubdel -  _ **_“shut up chloe, ur just jealous! @adagreste u let ur hair down    sweetie #getUsum”_ **

**_Adrien Agreste_ ** _ @adagretste -  _ **_“guys calm down lol! I'm not getting me anything..”_ **

 

You smile at some of the comments, you continue to read a bit more, mostly fans saying  _ ‘I love you Adrien!’  _ While some complimented his looks in the photo, people mostly ignored your presence apart from some who kept saying “He should go get some” which made you giggle. 

  
You were contemplating whether you’ll leave a comment or not. In the end, you liking his retweet and left a comment  **_(Y/N or U/N)_ ** _ @(H/N) -  _ **_‘you're very welcome! ❤️”_ ** Before putting your phone on the nightstand and got ready for bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Just so you guys know....I actually can't pick between Luka or Adrien to make the leading dude in this...help!!!! 
> 
> And as always, for anyone who's reading this, thank you! <3


	6. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUUIIIIISSSEEEE!! sorry it took me a while to update this! but here it is~  
> Here's some Kagami x Reader interaction <3 I like Kagami being stubborn + goofy lol

_“O-ha-you Go-za-i-masu, (Y/N)-chan!”_ Kagami greeted you cheerfully, placing an arm around you with a big dopey grin on her face. _“Eh, Ohayou”_ You greeted back with an opposite energy, _“What’s up with you? It's too early- ”_ You said with a yawn, as you both walk towards the campus entrance.

 

_“Just woke up on the right side of the bed for once?”_

 

_“Well isn’t that ni-”_

 

_“I got a date with her!”_ She interrupted not being able to contain her excitement.

 

You look at her with wide eyes, _“Hontōni?”_ You asked, surprised still processing the news in your head. Kagami giggled at your reaction _“Mhm, Hontō!”_ she nodded smiling at you. _“Thanks to you actually, guess I needed the push- So thanks (Y/N)! What am I gonna do without you?”_ Her last words felt like lead in your chest, your smile diminishing along with it.

 

Kagami continue to express her thanks, giving you a big hug. A soft smile graced your lips _“I didn’t really do anything, it was all on you. Good job!”_ You responded hugging her back.

_“Why can’t you be cute like this everyday?”_ You reach out, gently ruffling her hair before pulling back fully knowing how she’s going to react. _“HEY! Easy on the hair! Took me a while to tame the frizz this morning”_ Kagami retreats, combing her hair with her fingers, smoothing it out.

 

_“Hey K-chan, are you free later? Let's hang, for old times sake, you can tell me more about the mystery girl too”_ You suggested, fixing the scarf around your neck. With a raised brow, Kagami gave you a questioning look _“Oh? You? Asking to hang out? After classes? Is there some tea?”_

 

You roll your eyes, shaking your head as you do so in response. _“Yes me, yes, yes and maybe? I don’t know if I’ll call it ‘tea’ just news I guess?”_ Both of you continue to walk to the entrance as the bell rang. _“Plus, we haven’t really hanged out in a while- My bad really, I’ve been doing part time, just need some cash y'know, then again, you also have club activities.”_ You follow up, placing your hands in your coat pocket _“Ah! Is this about that French model? What was his name? Adan? Ad-”_

 

_“Adrien Agreste,”_ You interject _“but no, not that, though that was definitely something”_ You let out a giggle. Both of you chatted a bit more on the current topic before saying your ‘see you later’ as you both go your separate ways.

_~~~_

Hours passed since classes started, you’re currently sitting in the University’s cafeteria while on your phone as you wait for Kagami to arrive. Fortunately, classes are half-day today which gives you time for lazing around town with your friend.

 

**_12:40 MfknEmpress: Got dismissed early. Cafeteria. High stools. Hurry ur ass._ **

 

You hear your stomach grumble after sending the message. _‘15 more minutes’_ You think to yourself, letting out a sigh as you put your attention back to browsing on your phone. _“Twitter Notification”_ You quietly read to yourself before tapping on the banner.

 

**_Adrien Agreste_ ** _@adagreste_ **_\- “O.M.G thank you for the recommendation_ ** _@(U/N)_ **_! Japanese Curry is bomb! 10/10 would eat again :)”_ **

 

You blink a few more times, making sure you’re not misreading the username. _‘2 days in a row?!’_ You think to yourself as you intently stare at the screen. _“You trying to bore a hole in your phone or someth- Oof! Oh my God, hah!”_ Kagami snorted as she came around looking over your shoulder to your phone.

 

You quickly turn your head to look at her, with a slight blush on your face. _“Goddamn, 2 days in a row. Oh wait what’s that?”_ She said, averting her attention, feigning to look at something _“What?”_ You ask, looking at the same direction she’s looking at. _“Do I hear wedding bells?”_ You deadpan at her as she laughs. You grunt, rolling your eyes at her _“Uh huh, are you done? I’m really hungry”_ You said hopping down the stool you were sitting on.

 

_“Gomen, gomen- Your expression was just so funny!”_ Kagami breathed in deeply and exhaling as she calms herself down, wiping a stray tear in her eye from laughing. You went ahead to exit the cafeteria, a tinge of pink dusting your cheek, ignoring Kagami’s remark _“Alright, I'm sorry! I'll stop now, promise!”_ Kagami apologised once more as she run, catching up to you. _“So where to?”_ She asked, enthusiasm evident in her voice.

 

After walking around town and deciding where would be a good place to go for lunch, both of you found yourself in an okonomiyaki shop. _“I missed going to this place with you! This reminds me of the first time we met”_ She said with a big toothy grin that also made you smile.

 

_“It's been 8 years since we met huh”_ You said, giving your attention to what you're making.

 

_“Yup,– Well, would've been less if we didn't got into the same Uni, no? Ah! You should recommend okonomiyaki to your model-husba–”_

 

_“I'm making you pay for my food if you finish that sentence.”_ You retorted, Kagami giggled, nodding in response. Minutes pass and both of you start to talk about how you met and how you both ended up sticking with each other up to this day while eating your ‘first-meeting-food’, enjoying each others company.

 

_“Hey, Tsurugi-senpai!”_ A girl greeted, turning your attention to the unfamiliar face before looking at Kagami who seem to be surprised herself. _“Oh! H-hi!”_ She stuttered with a blush on her face, she take a glance at you, realising that you would tease her after their interaction. _“Hi, (L/N)-senpai, I’m Sara Tachibana.”_ She bow slightly, introducing herself and you did the same with a smile. _“I just wanted to say hello- Ah, I have to go, my friends are calling me already. It’s nice to finally meet you senpai! I-I’ll s-see you tomorrow Tsu-Tsurugi-senpai”_ She blushed before running off to her group of friends.

 

_“Ne?~ Mystery girl is not a mystery anymore, huh”_ You tilt your head, wagging a brow as you look at Kagami with a sly smile. Kagami cleared her throat, her face as red as the sweater she’s currently wearing _“A-Anyway! Just eat your pancake before it gets cold”_ Kagami said trying to change the subject while avoiding making any eye contact with you.

_____

As time passed, Kagami and yourself ran out of things to do as the sun starts to set. Both of you found yourself in an almost empty park as children start to head home with the other kids or with their parents. Both of you lounging by the swing set, Kagami asking for some words of wisdom from you about her upcoming date with Sara.

 

_“I don’t really know why you’re asking me, I’ve never had a boyfriend- Ever.”_ You said before taking a sip of your warm canned coffee from one of the nearby vending machines.

 

_“Who am I suppose to ask then? You’re my only friend!”_ Kagami huffed, looking down on her feet.

 

_“Hmm, just be yourself? Just get to know her more I guess, isn’t that the purpose of a date anyway?- Oh! Go to Puroland!”_

 

_“Wha- But that’s in Tama, Tokyo though”_ She whined, _“Nani?! Just go early you lazy ass, and don’t be late on a date either- You’re always late every time we plan something..You wouldn’t want her to wait out in the cold would you?”_ Kagami hummed in response, agreeing with you.

 

_“Ah, tokoro de, weren’t you going to tell me something?”_ Kagami asked, turning to look at you. You look down on your coffee, running your thumb around the rim of the can as you bite the inside of your cheek, not knowing how to tell her your plans. _“Yoku? Are you gonna tell me or what?”_ She pushed on. You let out a sigh, closing your eyes preparing yourself _“F-Furansu, ni m-modorimasu”._

 

_“Really?! Subarashī!”_ She exclaimed, grabbing the metal bar of your swing causing you to turn to her. _“Wait what? I thought you’d be devastated by my news”_ You asked, surprise at her reaction that you got from her.

 

_“Huh? Dōshite?”_ Kagami knit her brows, giving you a questioning look as she waits your response. _“Um, because it’s sudden? I don’t know- Maybe ‘cause we’ve always been together for so long that I thought me moving would make you feel that I’m just suddenly leaving you here by yourself.”_ You look at her with sad eyes before staring back down your canned coffee.

 

_“Oh my g- Stop that”_ She said, shaking the bars, you look back at her with a deadpan. Taking the cue, she stop shaking the metal bars, giggling _“Look, of course I’m sad that you’re leaving, but I don’t feel like you’re leaving ‘Me’ per se. It’s not like we’re not gonna talk anymore once you’re over there right?”_ Kagami place her hands on yours, a sweet smile gracing her lips as she stares at your hands.

 

_“Of course I’m going to miss you, a lot, in fact. But I remember you used to talk about how your life was in France a lot and you pretty much drop subtle hints too, not consciously, maybe, but it’s not like I wasn’t expecting it”_ You continue to stare at your friend, intently listening to what she’s saying. _“Just don’t forget about me once you’re there! Always message me or else I’m gonna hunt your ass down!_ _No joke!”_ She giggled before meeting your glassy eyes as your tears starts to well up. You bit your lower lip, fighting the tears from spilling out.

 

She looks at you with wide eyes _“O-Of course I’m not going to forget you! Baka!”_ Your voice cracked. Kagami’s features soften before reaching out to boop you on the nose. _“Cry baby”_ She said getting up from the swing. _“Hmm, what was the name of that boy you used to always talk about?”_ Kagami raised her brow, a finger tapping on her chin as she tries to recall the boy’s name.

 

You got up with a hum, throwing the can on the nearby trash can, fully knowing who she’s referring to. _“La- Lance? No, L- Luis?”_ She continue to throw out names starting in ‘L’s as both of you start to walk to back to the nearby train station. _“Luka”_ You answered, interrupting her from her thoughts.

 

_“So are you gonna try reconnect with him?”_

 

_“I don’t even know if he still remembers me”_ You said with a sigh before looking down on your feet as both of you continue to walk.

 

Kagami puts her hand on top of your head, _“I’m sure he does! No one can forget that cute ass face of yours even if they tried.”_ She giggled. You look at her grinning from ear to ear _“You’re so cheesy, save that for your date!”_

_______

 You went to the station after separating ways with Kagami. You take your phone out of your coat pocket to check for any missed calls or messages from your Aunt and check the time along with it. _‘Hm, next train time, next train time~’_ You sung in your head before a loud station officer got your attention.

 

The man seem to be talking to a tourist, a tall guy with dark brown hair. You stare at him for a moment, thinking about the boy who has similar features as the man. _‘Nah, that’s never gonna happen- Not all tall, dark haired guys is him..But he could b- NO! Stop. Just stop.’_ You scolded yourself mentally before walking up to the officer.

 

_“Eto, sumimasen- Tetsudaimashou ka?”_  You smiled as you ask to offer help to the officer who immediately accepted and thanked you. Once he explained the situation, or at least what he thinks had happen, you turn to look up at the man standing beside you who's wearing a beanie hat, glasses and what looks like designer brand clothing.

 

You swallowed, your confidence waning by the minute _“Um, Hi- Can I ask where you need to go?”_ You ask the man in English, _“O-or maybe you can tell me what happened first?”_ You continue to ask him, trying to get him to talk.

 

_“Oh, right, um I got off the wrong station and when I thought I missed my stop I basically just hurried– Then I forgot my phone”_ He said with a half smile, placing a hand at the nape of his neck. You turn to the officer and explained what actually happened to the man and informed both of you that he would notify the train personnel to keep the phone once found and drop it off back to the station which you translated to the man in english.

—————

Nearly an hour has passed since you approached the officer to help the tourist who is now sitting beside you on the bench inside the station’s office as both of you waited for his device to get returned.

 

_“Thank you, but you don’t really have to wait with me here, I don’t want to take up any more of your time- And it’s already getting late”_ The man said in an apologetic tone.

 

_“No, no, I'll stay- I know what it's like to be in your position once, so let me help”_ You turn to him, smiling, he beamed at you, his green eyes practically shining. _‘Damn he's cute!’_ You think to yourself, a blush creeping on your cheeks. You averted your gaze from him letting out an awkward laugh.

 

Both of you pass the time by talking and getting to know each other, given topics consists of ‘How are you finding Japan so far? Place and food recommendations, where are you from? How long have you been living in Japan? How long are you going to stay in Japan for? What do you do in Uni?’ And so on.

 

_“Konbanwa, Watashi wa anata no denwa o mitsukemashita_ (Good Evening, I found your phone) _”_ A staff said, bowing as they handed the phone to the man who then thanked the staff in a similar manner. The person also thanked you for helping them out.  

 

_“Hey, thanks again- Um, let me make it up to you, let me treat you somewhere- Well if you have time to spare?”_ He chuckled, adjusting his glasses. _“Oh you don’t have to do that, plus I need to catch the last train home, so, uh, yeah”_ You point to the little station gates as you look up at him.

 

_“Ano..”_ You started rummaging to your bag, taking out a pen and a piece of paper. He stood there, watching you scribble something, tilting his head trying to make out what your writing. _“Here, if you need any help or something, you can message me if you like”_ He took the piece of paper with a nod. _“I owe you a lot already and you’re still trying to help me, arigatou”_ His lips curl into a smile as he take a glance at you.

 

_“Well, have fun while you’re in Japan! Take care”_ You giggled, giving him a wave before going ahead to the gates to swipe your pass. He waved back, watching you blend in with the crowd making their way to catch the last train.

 

The man fished out his phone from his pocket to make a call, _“Hey Nathalie, can you pick me up? I’m in front of the train station- Yes,- Sorry- Mhm- No, don’t worry no one has recognised me yet.- Alright, thank you.”_

 

He let out a sigh, before looking at the piece of paper you handed to him. A soft smile gracing his features before typing up a message and sending it to the number you gave him.

 

**_"Thank you for your help today, hope you get home safe :)”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter :) and as always, thank you for reading this if you're ..well..reading this XD  
> So who's the dark-haired boi? hmmmmmmmmm.....~ 
> 
> \- Also, I feel like my writing improved a tad bit so I'm actually in the process of editing (mostly grammar and spelling edits) the previous chapters.


	7. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Another update incoming!!  
> \- I've been enjoying writing about Adrien x Reader interactions so here's another one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- Btw guys, I got a job now so it's gonna hard for me to update my works TT^TT but I will update when I can, I just really need to hustle for now lol 
> 
> Welp enjoy my lovelies! <3

Saturday finally came around, but much to your surprise you're already being woken up early in the morning, kissing your dreams of sleeping in goodbye. 

_“HELP! I beg of you, oh experienced one!”_ Kagami beg, kneeling down just in front of the bed. Ignoring her plea, you buried yourself under the covers. 

_ “Stop— Can't. Early. Saturday. Sleep. Leave.”  _

_ “Oh c’mon! It's not even that early— Look it's already 9 am”  _ Kagami retorted as she stands on her feet to sit on the edge of your bed, poking the cocoon you've made. You groan in annoyance, turning away from her. 

_ “Ugh! You're so annoying”  _ You push the covers off of your face and grabbing the pillow to throw at her.  _ “I'M SORRY!”  _ Your friend whine, apologising as she shields herself from your soft assault.  _ “Just this once promi—”  _

_ “You always saying that though”  _ You bit out, cutting her off as you sit up, scratching the back of your head.  _ “So? Why are you here so early on a weekend?”  _ You asked, yawning as Kagami explains herself. That earned plenty of eye rolls and scoffing from you, doubting her plan. 

After many eye rolls, complains, and groaning from you earlier, you still find yourself standing beside your friend in front of the station waiting for the trains arrival still unsure how you ended up in this situation.  _ ‘This is not going to work’  _ You think to yourself as you sighed. 

_ “It's gonna work, just trust me!”  _ Kagami said enthusiastically, almost as if she read your mind.  _ “She looks cute and innocent, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be able to see through this, K-chan”  _ You replied in a monotonous tone. 

\------

_ *An hour ago* _

_ “So what you're saying is I go with you on your date… To spy on you?— Look saying it out loud doesn't even make sense to me, like, why?”  _ You clarified, massaging the bridge of your nose in between your fingers as you try and enlighten yourself with the current situation. 

_ “Usually people who does that doesn't get asked from the person whos actually going on the date— And only happens in Mangas and TV! And you're in neither of those”  _ You followed up, throwing your hands up in frustration. 

_ “Yeah, but— What if I mess up?! I'm gonna need a backup!”  _ Kagami defended, grabbing you by the shoulders gently shaking you.  _ “Wow, talk about paranoid. Look, just be yourse—” _

_ “PLEASE! Just this once!”  _ She cut you off as she continue shaking you until you give in.

_ “Ugh, fine! I can't believe I'm doing this— Just so you know, I have no experience in dating whatsoever!”  _ You finally give in, shrugging your shoulders motioning for her to let go. You stretched and let out a massive yawn before pushing the covers off of you entirely before getting out of bed. 

_ “Yeah, yeah, but knowing you're there would actually help me out helps me feel at ease y’know?”  _ Kagami said in a soft voice, almost mumbling it to herself, though you clearly heard it and it made you feel warm inside, knowing it's rare for Kagami to be in touch with her emotions. Therefore, you treasure moments like these when it happens. 

_ “And if you see that I'm messing up j-just pop out of nowhere and act casual or something”  _ She said with a thumbs up and grin painted on her face and you hum in response before preparing yourself to go out in the cold with her. 

\-----

And that’s the reason why you’re currently standing out here the cold waiting with her.  _ “By the way, what time did you get home the last time we hanged out? I called your house phone but no one answered and that was pretty late already.”  _ Kagami asked as you both enter the train, taking a seat on one of the free spots, fortunately the trains aren’t full at this time of the day. 

_ “I was helping a tourist back at the station,”  _ You shrugged, watching other people got in the train.  _ “Oho? Even though it was pretty late?”  _ She asked, raising a brow in a questioning look. You look back and nodded before fixing your scarf.  _ “Well, I get the position he was in, I guess. I was like that too when I first came here barely knowing Nihongo. So yeah, I helped.”  _

Once you both got off the train and walk to the café where the initial meet up will be, you separated yourself from where your friend is sitting. You saw Kagami got up to order a warm drink for herself and for you as well. She sits back down to where her table is before shooting you a message. 

**_10:10 Feistygami: “Gotchu coffee <3”_ **

After reading the message, a hand and the clink of the saucer against the wooden table caught your attention.  _ “Cappuccino, from the girl on the other table”  _ A sweet voice said. You thanked her with a smile, you take the cup as you glance at Kagami, raising it a bit in a ‘cheers’ manner before taking a sip. 

**_10:13 MkfnEmpress: “Coffee taste way better when someone else pays for you, thanks ;))”_ **

Minutes passed as both you and Kagami continued to text each other, you were giving her ‘tips’ on what kind of topics she can use to talk about and what kind of things to avoid. Though you did give her a fair warning that you're not as experienced as she deems you to be. 

You look up at the door with the mug in your hand as you take a sip, following the chime of the bell when a customer enters in. There she is, wearing a pastel coloured dress that ends just above her knee, pairing it with a tan knee high boots, navy jacket and a pastel coloured scarf. You quickly glance at Kagami who seem to stiffen on the spot. You continue to hold the mug up, pretending to drink at this stage just to hide your face until she gets to her seat. 

You mentally cackled at how awkward and stiff Kagami is being as you witness their awkward interaction with each other. Once both of them settled in the seats, you were finally able place the cup down and go back to browsing on your phone. You ignore the chime of the bell as you hear it once more, but what caught your attention are the two women sitting in the table in front of you as you hear them murmuring and snickering to themselves  _ “Oh my God, he's so handsome”  _ You hear one of the two say while the other agrees and both started giggling to each other. 

You knew that eavesdropping isn't polite but you couldn't help but get intrigued to what they were giggling about. Following their line of sight. You didn't expect to see a familiar face walk to the front counter. You watch him for a moment as he orders with a smile on his face which definitely made the women at the front counter swoon. You averted you gaze, not wanting to be like almost every girl in the café who’s being swept off their feet just by him walking in, showing his dazzling smile. 

The dark haired man with the glasses start to look around, finding a seat for himself. You wrap both of your hands around the cup, taking in the warmth of the coffee as you take a glance at Kagami and Sara, reminding yourself of your objective before taking another sip of the coffee, you heard the two girls trying to suppress their squealing, which you choose to ignore. 

You flinched, as you felt a tap on your shoulder, turning to see who it might be, you were still surprised to see the young man's face smiling at you. You spat out your drink, not expecting for him to come over your table. 

_ “Oops, sorry, my bad”  _ He scratches the back of his head, apologising to you as you clean yourself and wipe the table down. You turn to look up at him once, tilting your head towards to the side suggesting for him to take a seat, worrying about getting your incognito mode busted by Sara. You place the cup back down, glancing at the pair’s table before giving your attention to the young man sitting across you. 

_ “S-sorry about that, I was just surprised”  _ You cleared your throat, giving him a smile.  _ “No, no, I should’ve just came up to you like a normal person would. Didn’t mean to be creepy”  _ He let out a laugh that made you giggle in return. The woman who was behind the counter came up to your table, serving him his order, a light blush dusting her already rosy cheeks, not even acknowledging you being there across him at all.  

_ “Oh mon Dieu!”  _ He said to himself with a gasp after thanking the server.  _ “Déso- I mean- I’m sorry, I just invited myself, you might be meeting someone here- I hope I’m not ruining anything”  _ He look at you straight in the eyes, apologising. You look straight back at him with wide eyes  _ “Tu parle français?”  _ A mixture of excitement and surprise are both evident in your voice and expression as you lean in, resting your elbows on the table. 

He let a chuckle pass his lips after seeing how interested you became  _ “Qui, je suis français”  _ He nodded, taking his cup of coffee to take a sip.  _ “Je suis aussi!”  _ You exclaim, beaming at him. You start to tell him how your life was back in France, making sense of what you previously talked about about you living in France. He smiles back with a chuckle, noticing the twinkle in your eyes as you became giddy talking about your home country. Both of you snap out of your own world as you hear someone cleared their throat, standing by your table. 

You look up only to be met by Kagami with a raised brow, a questioning look on her face, and her arms crossed up against her chest.  _ “So, who’s this?”  _ She ask, turning his attention to the guy sitting across you.  _ “Oh, he’s the tourist that I helped the last day. This is Kagami, Kagami this is-..Uh”  _ You look at the young man with furrowed brows, realising both of you had never introduce yourselves to each other. He swallowed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  _ “Uh- I’m uh- Ryan”  _ He cleared his throat, repeating himself once more, confirming it more to himself than to both of you. 

_ “You sure about that?”  _ Kagami deadpan at him, while you let out a held out snort, holding back a laugh.  _ “Well you clearly don’t know each other then? Anyway, I’m Kagami Tsurugi, and that girl is (Y/N)(L/N)”  _ Kagami sternly introduced herself as you smile and wave his direction.  _ “Hey, why are you here though? Where’s Sara-chan?”  _ You poke her side to get her attention. She turn to look at you with a blush on her face.  _ “Washroom”  _ She sigh out  _ “So far so good, I guess?”  _ She asked, making an eye contact with you. Ryan taking a sip of his coffee, listening in. 

_ “Oh you’ll be fine, if you’re that bad you wouldn’t have lasted this long”  _ You responded as you rest your head on the back of your hand.  _ “Huh, maybe? Anyway, I’m gonna go back now. And you-”  _ She turn her attention to the young man once more.  _ “You try something sketchy, and I’ll make sure to make you feel pain like you’ve never felt before.”  _ She threatens in english, looking at him dead straight in the eyes. You saw the guy gulped, as he try to smile at her  _ “Wow, Okaa-san, calm down”  _ You facepalm as Kagami walk back to her seat. 

_ “Sorry about that”  _ You apologise along with an awkward smile  _ “Oh, no offence taken”  _ He chuckle as he touch the nape of his neck.  _ “I’d probably do the same if I’m in her shoes, you’ve got a great friend.”  _ He takes one last sip of his coffee, averting his gaze from you to the window, watching the crowd pass by. 

_ “I assume you're here to help out your friend?”  _ He ask as he continue to stare outside. 

_ “Mhm, someone's getting cold feet, scared she's gonna mess up.. So she demanded I go and watch over her”   _ You lean back on the chair trying to get more comfortable, taking a glance at the door that leads to the washroom.  _ “How about you though? Are you meeting up with someone here?”  _ You ask, looking at him. 

_ “Hm? Oh, I’m just roaming around by myself, you can say that I didn’t learn my lesson then?”  _ He said laughing as he looks your direction.  _ “Well, to be honest, getting lost is a good way to explore- Talking from experience”  _ You said, laughing along with him. Both of you continue to talk about places you’ve been to and so on before he excuse himself to go to the washroom. You pick your phone up and started browsing, your fingers automatically started typing ‘Adrien Agreste’ like in autopilot in one of your social media accounts. 

**_Adrien Agreste_ ** _ @adgreste  _ **_\- “Great Morning Japan! Time to explore :)”_ **

You read his most recent post, which was a couple of hours ago today. You didn’t know what it was that attracted you to this Agreste guy, apart from how hot he became. You start to get absorb in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice the girl approaching your table. 

_ “(Y/N)-senpai! I didn’t notice you’re here!”  _  Sara said, waving at you, Kagami just behind her, looking really nervous. You stare at Kagami for a bit, before greeting Sara, thinking that you already got busted.  _ “What are you doing today senpai?”  _ She asks in her cute soft voice. You gulped, trying to keep a smile on your face,  _ “O-Oh um, y’know just waiting for someone and um-”  _ You stop as you saw Ryan coming up, walking towards your direction.  _ “D-Date! Uh- yeah, I’m going on a d-date.. W-with him-”   _ You look at him with worried eyes but also mentally taking a note of apologising later on in getting him involve.   

You glance at Kagami, you couldn’t read her expression before averting your eyes to look at Ryan who stood there, wide eyed, both of you stared at each other for a bit before Sara start to introduce herself to Ryan.  _ “Oh my, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to interrupt u-uh I’m Sara Tachibana, it’s nice to meet you!”  _ She bowed, as he proceeded to do the same introducing himself, you feel a wave of relief as he start to play along your shenanigan.

For a moment, you made eye contact with Kagami, panic in her eyes and you end up shrugging not knowing what to tell her, hoping this little interaction would end soon. Unfortunately, what happened next is something that any of you were expecting. 

__  
__ “Ah! Senpai! Would you want to come with us? W-We’re also in a date. Doing a double date would be fun, no?”  Sara giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she turn to you and Kagami.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I still don't know the end game here lmao, Adrien? Luka?  
> Comment down below about what you think- Help pls! 
> 
> \- On another note, I'm thinking of doing different POVs from time to time so you get more insight on each of the other characters. And it gets boring writing on Reader's POV after a while.  
> \- Oh....at some stage I'm gna bump up the Rating on this btw ┐(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)┌
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos <3


	8. 'Ryan'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! :D 
> 
> I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy >.<" BUT ANYWAY! here's an update! :D  
> \- Background story about our boy 'Ryan' ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_“Please be cautious. I don’t need to remind you what your Father’s reaction would be if he finds out about this, do I?”_ A woman wearing a suit and glasses said looking down as she tap on her device.

_“I get it, don’t worry, I’ll be careful. Thanks for letting me have this, Nat”_ The blonde boy said, as he sprays his hair with a temporary hair dye, watching his golden hair turn brunette.  _“The car is ready when you are”_ The woman said, adjusting her glasses as she looks up from her tablet.  _“Adrien”_ She said with such conviction that made the now brunette man turn to her as he hum in response.

_“Have fun out there”_ She said with a soft smile, looking at him before she turns to leave the room. Adrien stood there, his mind still processing what just happened before a wide grin finally graces his features as he gets a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.  _“Thanks Nathalie!”_ Adrien shouted over for her to hear before going back to what he was doing, now humming a happy tune in excitement.

\-----

_“Yo dude, just landed in Ams for my connecting flight”_ The man said on the other line, exhaustion clear in his voice.

_“Hey, you don’t sound very good, what’s up?”_ Adrien asked, concerned.  _“I just hate flying- you know how I get travelling… But I’m fine, don’t worry, I’m about to go to the lounge to get some shut eye anyway, perks of flying business class!”_ He cheered, which made Adrien chuckle in amusement.

_“Thanks for flying out and DJ-ing for the show, Nino.”_ Adrien replied with a smile, picking up his glasses that was on the bedside table and wearing it to complete his look.

_“No worries bro, anyway, I’ll go on ahead before you get all sappy at me”_ Nino chuckled  _“I’ll be there..uh- most likely tomorrow morning. I’ll update you anyway.”_ He followed up.  _“Alright, take care man, just give me a call if you need anything.”_ Adrien said in response as both of them say their goodbyes. Adrien place his phone in to his coat pocket once he hanged up, humming a tune from a song that's been stuck in his head as he make his way to the door, but not before he grab his earphones on the way.

_“It's_  okay, I want to get there myself” He directed to the muscular man wearing a suit, who huffed in protest. Adrien chuckled before taking his phone out from his pocket  _“Don't worry, I'll call you when something happens. Just for today, please?”_ The big man soften up, letting out a sigh, nodding in agreement.  _“Fine. Call me if you get lost.”_ The man said, his voice husky.  _“I will, I promise.”_ Adrien said in a soft tone, appreciative of the man giving him that little bit of freedom.

Adrien smiled to himself stepping outside of the penthouse he's currently staying in, thankful for the two who's been attending him ever since he lost his mother in a tragic accident, causing his Father becoming cold and distant towards the boy as he occupy himself with work and taking up new projects.

To Adrien, both Nathalie and his bodyguard who he used to refer as ‘Gorilla’ since he was a child, and still does, are not just attendants who were assigned to him by his Father, but considers them both as family. Both adults have always been there for him when he needed them the most.

After Emilie’s death, Adrien’s mother, Nathalie stepped in to fill in her shoes in Adrien’s life, and seeing how Gabriel, his Father, treats his son by not giving him any freedom and being neglectful, only strengthen how maternal she is towards Adrien. Therefore, whenever Adrien Adrien has out of the country projects or photoshoots, she takes the risk of giving him what she can, which is freedom.

\-----

**_“Great morning Japan! Time to explore :)”_ **

He typed in, updating his social media account, slightly bobbing his head to the music he’s been listening to since he step out of the hotel. Unsure of where or what to do for the rest of the day, he decided to go grab himself some breakfast and search for some places to go to while at it.

After a few minutes of searching for a nearby cafe in his map or at least where he doesn't have to take a train, worried that he will mess up again like the last time, he decided to go to one that takes 15 minutes by walking. Satisfied with his decision, he then start to follow the directions given by his device.

Leisurely walking towards the cafe, Adrien started taking random candid photos of the place and the crowd. Years of being in front of the camera and the spotlight, to being the one capturing candid random and memorable moments in his life is something that he grew fond of,  _“Preserving time”_ according to him. Though his map said ‘15 minutes’, Adrien took nearly half an hour to get to where he initially wanted to go as he stop by to visit a local temple, taking photographs of the place before paying his respects and practicing what he learned from a video that he saw of someone who gave a tutorial of what to do in a Japanese temple.

Nearing the café, he starts to feel anxious, thinking there might be someone that may recognize him in the shop. He exhaled deeply before pushing the door and going in the café, trying not to make any eye contact to anybody, ignoring the chatter, giggles and stares of the of people as he goes up to the front counter.

\-----

After experiencing the most awkward way to order, Adrien still kept the smile on his face before scanning the room for a table. Moving towards the free seat by the window, he slows down, seeing a familiar figure sitting on their own, busy on her phone. Running his hand through his hair, Adrien approaches the person thinking it would be better not to seat by himself for good measure.

Adrien gently tap her on the shoulder to catch her attention, the woman flinched in surprise, turning swiftly to face him.  _“Oops, sorry, my bad”_ He said, scratching the back of his neck,  _‘Oh God….she probably doesn’t remember me..nice move Agreste..’_ he thinks to himself with regret. He takes the seat across from her, as she apologise about how she initially reacted which ended up with both apologizing to each other.

Thanking the server as his order arrive and got served on the table, he noticed that the woman who he still doesn’t know the name of, seem to be too distracted by something as she kept on glancing on another table.  _“Oh mon Dieu! Déso- I mean- I’m sorry, I just invited myself, you might be meeting someone here- I hope I’m not ruining anything”_

_“Tu parle français?”_ She asked, excitement evident in her features.

_“Qui, je suis français”_ Adrien replied, letting a chuckle pass his lips seeing her reaction

_“Je suis aussi!”_ She said beaming at him.  _‘Cute!’_ He thought to himself as she start to talk about the time she was in France.

_“I used to live in Bordeaux, beautiful place-”_ A gentle smile gracing her lips as she looks down on her half filled cup. “ _I loved going to Place de la Bourse, especially during the summer. How about you?”_ She giggled before meeting his gaze, resting her chin on her hand.

_“Mmm..I’ve always lived in Paris, I still do”_ He smiles back, mirroring her action by resting his chin on his hand while he take his coffee with his other hand, ready to take a sip of his coffee.  _“I love travelling to Paris! I like being a tourist and going to tourists spots”_ She exclaim with a bubbly laugh that also got him laughing with her.

Both of them came back from their own world as the woman with an icy stare came up to their table who turns out to be the friend of the girl sitting across him. Adrien mentally gulp once their attention is all on him, questioning who he is and realising he never introduced himself to the woman when they first met at the station.  _‘Crap… Quick! Quick! Think!-’_

_“Uh- I’m uh- Ryan”_ He stuttered before clearing his throat and saying it with more conviction. After ‘Kagami’ and ‘(Y/N)’ had their fun with Adrien’s blunder, they started discussing something that he doesn’t quite understand though still listening in, therefore taking out his phone to avoid feeling awkward while taking sips of his coffee.

**_‘Saturdate with this nerd’_ **

He read to himself, seeing the recent image post in his newsfeed. He reread it over and over again to himself as he continue to stare at the image. Adrien tries to steady his breathing despite the sinking feeling in his chest, fortunately, he was pulled away from his darkening thoughts as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.  _“You try something sketchy and I’ll make sure to make you feel pain like you’ve never felt before.”_ Kagami sternly said before going back to her table.

\------

After (Y/N) apologised on behalf of Kagami, and Adrien guessing her purpose being in the café, as well as having another conversation. Adrien excused himself to go to the washroom, as the words he read echoed in his mind. With the tap water running, Adrien leaned in with both hands grabbing on the sides of the sink, he let out a long sigh trying to calm his emotions down, knowing that he doesn’t have any say in the matter. Or at least, not anymore.

_‘You’re such an idiot, Adrien...a hopeless idiot-’_ He thought, looking at himself on the mirror  _“Jeez, just forget about her already..”_ He quietly said to himself, closing his eyes letting out another sigh before composing himself. After washing his hands and lightly slapping his cheeks, Adrien decides to go back to their table, only to witness frantic woman who he befriended as Kagami and someone else stands by their table, conversing with (Y/N). Wondering what’s making the young woman nervous, Adrien continue to head towards the table, smiling, when she saw her glance at him.

_“-date.. W-with him-”_ Adrien took a halt, looking back at the woman with wide eyes. Confused, he took a breath in as his brain continue to process what he just heard, or at least what he thought he heard. However, the woman averted her eyes from him to look at her friend  _“Oh my, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to interrupt u-uh I’m Sara Tachibana, it’s nice to meet you!”_ she introduce herself with a bow that got Adrien’s attention.

_“Ha-hajime- m-mashi-te..”_ He stuttered in attempt to pronounce the word, lowering his head  _“I’m A- I mean, Ryan”_ He introduce himself, pairing it with his megawatt model smile hoping that Sara didn’t notice his little mishap. As she turn to the other two, Adrien let a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in as the three of them talk among themselves. Adrien sits back down to his seat, drinking the rest of his coffee, ready to listen to what Sara’s idea might be.

_“Ah! Senpai! Would you want to come with us? W-We’re also in a date. Doing a double date would be fun, no?”_ Sara giggled, facing the two other women. However, their attention is now all on Adrien who started having a coughing fit while Kagami and (Y/N) glance at each other, panic obvious in their eyes.  _“Excu-”_ Adrien started off, only to be interrupted by (Y/N).

_“Double date! O-of course! Right Ryan?”_ She awkwardly laugh, facing him hoping to play along.  _“Um, yeah sure, the more the merrier, right?”_ He smoothly replied, looking back at Sara before taking a glance at (Y/N), chuckling as he watches her let out a sigh of relief.

_“Well, I’ll just go to the washroom before we go on ahead then.”_ Kagami said with a shrug as she excusing herself, leaving the three to get acquainted.

_“So how did you guys meet?”_ Sara ask bubbly as she grab herself a seat, placing her elbows on the table, leaning in. Whereas the other two look at each other, both with awkward smiles, not knowing what to say.

Adrien stares into (Y/N)’s eyes as his features soften  _“Well, you know….”_ He starts off, not looking away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo ~  
> So here's the thing, I'm still having difficulties in writing in 3rd POV, but I still found it enjoyable, I just need practice I suppose :)  
> \- It felt like I rushed this one, or at least how I ended this chapter since I didn't want it to be identical to the previous chapter, just bits of it since it's his POV from the previous chapt.  
> \- I was pretty comfortable writing it at the beginning....but as I near the end...my brain just went 'meh' XD but nonetheless I hope you guys still enjoyed it :3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3 I do try and be active to the comment section as well, so if you guys have any feedback, just put it out there :D :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
